WHY ME!
by WhiperingXStringsXViolinist
Summary: Ever think that your parents make too many decisions for you? How many times are those decisions wrong? Well, everything is fine for everyone's life, except when the parents get involved....suck at summaries. sasusaku inoshika nejiten naruhina.parents evi
1. WTH DO YOU MEAN!

**Hey well yea...first story...um...ok...Disclaimer!!**

**:Naruto walks in:**

**Naruto: HEY, Dattebayo!! IM BORED, Dattebayo!! DONT KNOW WHY IM HERE, Dattebayo!!**

**:Me: JUST SAY THE FRIGGIN DISCLAIMER, DAMMIT!!**

**:Naruto gets scared:**

**Naruto: SHE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO! JUST THE POSTERS IN HER ROOM WITH NARUTO ON THEM!! :cries anime style:**

CHAPTER 1: WHY ME?

"Sakura, honey, we think it's time you got married.." Sakura's mother said while touching her daughter's shoulder. 'Yes! Here's my chance to tell them that me and Sasuke-kun are dating!' 19-year-old Sakura thought happily. Inner Sakura was doing a dance in her head, so outer Sakura wasn't really paying attention.

"And we put a lot of thought into who our baby girl should be perfect with…" her father continued, coming up to Sakura also. But inner Sakura was now imagining what her and Sasuke's wedding would look like. Still not paying attention.

"And since you're a medical ninja, you should be with someone who knows antidotes and medical things…" her mother continued. Inner Sakura was envisioning walking down the street being called 'Sakura Uchiha' by villagers. Outer Sakura: oblivious to her parents.

Sakura turned away from her parents, her eyes shining brightly with a blush on her face, hands clasped together under her chin. Inner Sakura was NOW imagining what her and Sasuke's kids would look like. "So we picked…." Her father led on. Sakura's eyes were still shining, blind to her surroundings.

"Shikamaru Nara."

Sakura turned her head around, her mid-thigh-length hair going with her. She had decided to outgrow it. "What were you saying about Ino-pig's boyfriend?" Sakura asked. Until now she wasn't paying any attention. Now that they said the name of the main attraction of her best friend's affections, she was listening. But her parents didn't seem to hear the 'Ino-pig's boyfriend' part of her question.

"Here, we'll tell you in a second, we have guests." Her father stated opening the front door to reveal, the Naras. "Ah. You're here!" her mother exclaimed happily.

0000After 15 minutes of talking0000

"Shikamaru, Sakura, please have a seat." Shikamaru's father said. Sakura and Shikamaru sat on opposite sides of the table. "Um, Sakura dear, can you please sit by Shika-kun?" Sakura's mother asked nudging her daughter.

"Um…Sure…?" Sakura answered confused. She got up and sat by Shikamaru, who looked bored. Both fathers talked about new jutsus while both mothers talked about the latest gossip. Shikamaru and Sakura just sat in awkward silence.

Sakura decided to strike up a conversation. "So, how are you, Shikamaru-sama?" she asked, smiling. "Pretty good. Yourself, Sakura-san?" he answered/questioned. "Fine. How are you and Ino-pig?" Sakura giggled when she saw Shika blush at the mention of his favorite female.

"F-fine!" he answered, voice cracking. "I heard Ino and Temari had a fight last week over you. And Ino won. Apparently Temari got a broken arm, sprained ankle, and a cracked rib." Sakura said, smiling suggestively. Shikamaru sat there, blushing darker every second. Sakura fell back laughing at his face. He looked like a bright red pineapple. Mistaking this little scenario, their parents made up their minds. "She really loves you, 'ya know…" Sakura stated, smiling softly. "I hope she does." Shikamaru said glumly.

"She does! She even told me! Haven't you ever seen the loving looks she gives you every time you're not looking?" Sakura persisted. Now Shika felt guilty. "If I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?" he whispered. "Sure!"

Shikamaru leaned over and whispered in her ear, with a blush on his face, "I asked Ino to marry me. And she said yes." He leaned back to see Sakura's shocked face. Then she whispered rationally, while smiling, "THAT'S GREAT!!"

"Children! We have an announcement!" Sakura's father said, grinning. Both young adults looked up.

"Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, from this day forth…….."

'A mission?' they both thought. Bad guess.

"You are to be married in 2 months time!" Shikamaru's mother yelled excitedly. Both young adult's jaws fell to the ground before jumping up, screaming, "NANIIII??"

"What do mean married??"

"THAT IS THE MOST CRAZIEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!!"

"Why would I want to marry her?!"

"Why would I want to marry him?!"

And it went on and on with the list of 'We're just friends!' and 'I don't even like him/her!' while their parents just tried to block their kids' voices out of their heads. Then the air was only filled with pants and heavy breathing. You would be tired too if you were yelling for 10 minutes.

"AWWW! Look! They're breathing together! That's true love!" Sakura's mother swooned. Shika and Sakura's head shot up. "WERE YOU NOT LISTENING TO OUR VOICES, WOMAN?! WE. DON'T. LIKE. EACHOTHER. THAT. WAY. GOD! WHY DID YOU PICK HIM/HER WHEN I'M ALREADY SEEING SOMEONE?!" the frustrated two shouted.

Their parents just stood there in shock. Then….

"You're seeing someone?! Why are you cheating on your fiancée?!" their parents yelled. Shika and Sakura just hit themselves on the head. Their ears really need cleaning. 'How was I born smart when my parents are so stupid?' they both thought.

"Who are you seeing?" her father asked angrily. "You remember Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura sighed. "Yea…." He replied hesitantly. "He's my boyfriend." She finished. "WHAAAT?!"

"What about you, young man?" Shika's mother crossed her arms. "I'm engaged to Ino Yamanaka." Said boy said, bored. His mother's jaw dropped to the floor. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'ENGAGED'?!" his mother yelled. "I asked her to marry me yesterday. And she said yes." He said looking at the door.

Everything was quiet for the next 3 minutes. Then Sakura's father came up to her grabbing her right wrist. "Come." He said. 'He's never acted like this.' She thought, following him outside. They walked in silence until they came to a house. The Uchiha Manor.

They jumped over the fence, to the front door. Her father pounded on the door. Yea, he was mad. "Just a sec…" a voice came from behind the door. 'Oh no. Sasuke-kun.' Sakura thought, worried.

They heard movement coming from inside the door. Then, the door opened. There stood Sasuke Uchiha, in sweatpants and a T-shirt. Sakura's father's fist came crashing into Sasuke's left cheek, sending Sasuke back 5 feet into his hallway.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, trying to run to him but failing when her father's hand wouldn't let go of her wrist. "Let me go, you bastard!" she spat at her father. He was squeezing her wrist so hard, that she started to bleed. Sakura clenched her teeth. She focused chakra into her now bloody wrist, using her insane strength to send him back 15 feet.

Now that she was free, she ran into the house, closed and locked the door with a sealing tag, and ran to her boyfriend. "Are you OK?!"

"Yea I'm fine, but what the hell was that all about?" he asked while Sakura helped him sit up. He touched his cheek and hissed as writhing pain shot through his head. "Oh, nothing. Him and the Naras just made a prearranged marriage between me and Shikamaru-"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled. He was now glaring daggers at the poor rug. "As I was about to say," she put her hand on his cheek and started healing it, "They are dead wrong if they think we're going to marry each other." She finished.

Sasuke sighed a breath of relief. "Wait, so Nara doesn't want to marry you either? I thought he would be too lazy to care." Sakura chuckled. "Normally he would be lazy. But now that he's getting married to-"

"You?! I thought you said-" Sasuke out bursted again. Sakura glared at him.

"-Ino, he's not about to stand up his number one favorite female." She pulled her hand away as she finished. "When did he propose to that blonde thing?" Sasuke asked innocently. Sakura laughed at his nickname for Ino. "Yesterday."

Sasuke nodded as a sign of understanding. "So where are you going to stay for the time being?" He asked. Sakura stared. "Huh, didn't really think about that…" "You'll stay here." He told her and got up from the floor.

"Eh? Really, I don't want to be a bother to you-" but she was cut off when she was pulled up from the floor and a pair of lips kissed her. Sasuke pulled back and put his arms around her waist while his head went on top of her head. "It would be nice with some company." Sakura realized what he meant. It's been 4 years since he moved back into the Uchiha Manor and ever since the massacre, it's been empty besides Sasuke.

'He's lonely…' "Yea. I'll stay." She answered as she wrapped her arms around him to return the embrace.

**yea well...little corny at the end but...yea...ok well i godda go help my bff plan a funeral for Deidara...TTTT bye. DONT KNOW WHY YOU WOULD BUT PLZ R&R! **


	2. Ino and Shika's story

All the Naras stared at the door along with Mrs. Haruno. Then Mrs. Nara broke the silence. "So! What's this about having that idiot Inoichi's daughter as a fiancé?" she asked, anger in her eyes, "Knowing that girl she could be more dense than the nine-tailed brat…" she mumbled the last part, but it reached Shikamaru's ears.

"And what the hell does that mean?!" Mr. Nara yelled. Shikamaru glared at Mrs. Nara. His own mother! His own mother had insulted one of his best friends while criticizing his woman! 'I've had enough!' his mind screamed. He was about to open his mouth when Mr. Nara cut him off. "Inoichi happens to be one of my best friends, in case you've forgotten," he said, than walked to his son and put a hand on his shoulder, "And I gave it a lot of thought and I think Ino is a perfect wife for you." Then his father smiled.

"Besides, she's the only one that can keep you off your lazy butt. And I can teach your son some jutsus, if you have a son!"

"Dad!" Shikamaru blushed.

"Shikaku! Are you really allowing our son to be-wed a weakling dumbass?!" His mother yelled. "Besides, if he can't marry Sakura, then he'll marry that Temari girl from the Sand! At least she knows how to fight."

"OH, HELL NO!!" Shikamaru screamed. He was getting tired of this. "Besides, you say Ino can't fight? Heh, Ino and Temari had a fight over me and one got seriously injured. Guess who got injured?"

"Of course it would be Yamanaka! That's why-" but he cut his mother off. "Ino won. Temari had a broken arm, sprained ankle, and a cracked rib. But know this. Even if Ino lost, I would still choose her." he said, than walked out of the house. Mrs. Nara stared at the door dumbfounded. "Well he can't marry without my consent!" she sniffed haughtily, "Hinoto, will you and your husband accompany me in trying to make Sakura and Shika be-wed?"

Just then, Mr. Haruno came in, hate evident on his face while mumbling, "I hate that Uchiha.." Hinoto looked at her husband. "Of course we will." he said with determination.

"Well then, I will be at the house, laughing at your idiocy. Good day." Shikaku muttered while walking out.

00000000000000meanwhile other side of town00000000000000

Ino sat on a swing in the Konoha Park, eyes downcast.

0000000000000000Flashback000000000000000

Ino had been having a good day, dressed in the same thing she wears almost everyday. But this time, she had a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. Yesterday Shika had proposed to her and she loved the thought of being called Ino Nara. A couple days back she had even fought with Temari over Shikamaru.

At this, she smiled proudly. She had come out with two bruises and eight scratches, while Temari looked as if she was dead, not just unconscious. Ino looked at her ring once more before noticing that she was walking by her best friend's house. 'OH! I CAN TELL HER THE NEWS!!' she thought excitedly.

She slowed to a halt when she noticed the sliding door was open. 'I know! I'll surprise her!' she thought. But then she heard talking. It was muffled, but she could hear Mr. Haruno speaking. "Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, from this day forth…….." 'Oh, Shika-kun's here to-'

"You are to be married in two months time!" Mrs. Nara screamed. That one sentence, and her world shattered. Her knees buckled and she was silently crying, oblivious to the argument inside. After a few more minutes, she hauled herself up and started to walk away. That was until she heard someone yell, "WHAAAT?!" Ino wipped around so fast, that her feet didn't move like she had hoped. She let out a yelp as she collided on the ground. She looked up hoping no one saw her. Fortunately, she had fallen into some shrubbery. But when she looked up, she saw warm eyes pointed in her direction.

For the next three minutes, she didn't dare move, since Shika's eyes had not turned away. Then Mr. Haruno grabbed Sakura's right wrist, making all eyes, including Shikamaru's, turn to them. Ino then made a mad dash out onto the village streets. She stopped for a split second and ran straight for the Konoha local park.

000000000000000End flashback0000000000000000

Ino's eyes had started forming new tears when someone called her name. 'Shikamaru…?'

"Ino…."


	3. AN! HELP!

Hey yalls! Yuzuki the Kitsune here! Okay so I need a HUGE favor from you guys. I need you to give me some ideas for the parents' schemes to set Sakura and Shika up together! If you send me some whacky stuff that I can write in my story, I'll give you special thanks in my next chapter!

Again, THANKEES!

LOVE YAS!


	4. Boring chapter, but scared shitless

**HEY HEY HEYZ! I just want to thank MimiSora4EVR23 for giving me such a great idea, but im gonna use that in my next chapter! thx MimiSora!!**

"What do you want? If you've come to ask for the ring back," Ino choked back a sob as she pulled the diamond ring off her finger, "H-here." Shikamaru's eyes widened as she held the ring out to him. He looked at her face, which was tearstained. He slowly walked up to her, and picked up the ring.

She was overly saddened when the cool metal left her hand. She looked to her side. Shikamaru then picked up her hand and slipped the ring back on.

Ino's eyes widened as she whipped her head to the man she deeply loved. He bent over and hugged her tightly. "We'll find a way out of this." he said, his voice slightly muffled, "There's no way I'm marrying Sasuke's girlfriend."

Ino laughed slightly. Her arms reached around his neck, hugging him back. She smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke-kun? Are you sure I can borrow your mother's clothes? I mean what if something happens and-"

"Sakura," Sasuke interrupted Sakura's rant. Sakura stood in his bedroom doorway in a white long sleeve shirt and long black skirt with the Uchiha crest sewn into the lower left. "It's fine. Really. I'd be more offended if you didn't wear them."

Sakura smiled. Sasuke's eyes widened as the image of his mother flew past his mind. Sakura walked into his room silently. She walked to the side of his bed, which he was lying on. Sasuke looked up at her as she bent over to his height.

He raised a brow when she smiled cutely at him, then pecked him on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked, confused. Sakura stood up straight again and walked for the door. "It's just my way of saying I'll always be there for you." The pinkette then walked out, leaving a shocked Uchiha behind. Sasuke then cracked the smallest smile and got up to follow his girlfirend.

**The End. No, im just kidding! ON WITH THY STORY!**

3 days had past since Sakura and Shika ran away from home. Shika moved in with Ino, temporarily, because his mom wouldn't dare come near 50 feet of the Yamanaka house. Sakura had stayed with Sasuke in the Uchiha Manor, borrowing his mother's clothes. Today was Thursday. TO THE UCHIHA MANOR!

"Sasuke-kun! What would you like for lunch?" Sakura yelled from the kitchen. Her voice rung through the empty hallways.

"…" silence.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you there?" She asked the kitchen door. Sakura put down the cooking knife she was slicing tomatoes with. She walked to the door, slid it open, and stuck her head out. There were no signs of life. She backed into the kitchen again and turned around. She froze. Using only her eyes she looked around the eerily silent room. Then the microwave beeped loudly, scaring her shitless.

She jumped and put a hand on her beating heart, letting out a long exhale. Sakura chuckled at her antics. Her hands found the knife, and she started cutting again. 'Guess he's on a mission.'

A sound of old floorboards creaking caught her ears as she whipped around, ready to slice and dice the intruder with her cutting knife. Sakura's eyes widened as someone's glove-covered hand grabbed her wrist, barely stopping the knife from shish ca bobbing (sp?) their neck. "What the hell Sakura??!"

"S-Sasuke-kun???!!!"

Sasuke let go of Sakura's wrist and took off his ANBU mask. 'Oh my God. We almost killed our boyfriend!!!!' Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura dropped the knife and started apologizing franticly.

"OhmyGodI'msooosorry!Ididn'tmeantoattackyouit'sjustthatyoudidn'ttellme youhad-"

"Sakura."

"-amissionandIgotfreakedoutsinceit'sraininganddarkoutside-"

"Sakura!"

"-andalland,ohmyGod,I'msosorry,don'tbemad!!!!"

"Sakura, I'm not mad."

"You're not? But I almost stabbed you! I could've killed you!!" Sakura screeched while flailing her arms.

"Something that puny and weak can't kill me." Sasuke said pointing at the fallen knife on the ground. Sakura stared at him. Then she sighed. That's Sasuke's ego, for ya. Sakura turned and continued making lunch. Sasuke picked up the knife and set it in the sink. Then he leaned against the counter.

"Hey Sakura…"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering…"

Sakura looked up from the rice balls she was making. "Yes?"

"Would you like to come to the vacation house I rented with me?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke. Then she smiled. "Sure, why not? I mean-"

"GOODI'LLGOGETPACKING!" Swoosh! Sakura's hair was blown back by the wind Sasuke created using his speed to run to his room. She stood there, shocked. She turned towards the rice balls. KABOOM! Cough, cough.

**"NOW HOW THE HELL CAN A RICE BALL BLOW UP????!!!!!"**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Thank u 4 reading! This one was boring. i know. im tired. but i promise next chapter will be hilarious! C ya!**


End file.
